Miedos
by Donnie59
Summary: Fluffy Style Friendship.


_¡Hola Gente! Les traigo otra historia que espero les guste. c:_

_South Park y sus personajes no me perteneces, de ser así Chef nunca hubiese muerto(?)._

Kyle se encontraba en su habitación recostado, era comienzo de vacaciones y su familia había viajado a Canadá para que Ike pudiera ver a sus padres biológicos.

El pelirrojo no había querido acompañarlos, ya que es normal en un adolescente querer pasar sus vacaciones con amigos. A esto el demonio de Sheila Broflovski respondió favorablemente, sorprendiendo y alegrando al mayor de los hermanos.

La tarde se desvanecía mientras Kyle mantenía toda su atención al libro que cargaba entre sus manos. Un libro que había conseguido de una venta de garaje de su vecino. Era un artículo antiguo, y en su tapa se podía apreciar los años del mismo.

El libro era una colección de cuentos de terror de autores anónimos. El judío nunca le llamó la atención este género, siempre prefería leer historias de detectives y una que otra vez alguna romántica, pero de eso nadie sabía, era su único placer culposo.

Pero estas historias habían hecho que el de Ushanka verde se metiera tanto en sus relatos que cuando notó que estaba forzando la vista era porque la noche había caído y le negaba ver.

Al notar la penumbra a su alrededor se sintió alterado, busco a tientas la luz de su velador y la encendió. Se sentía completamente abrumado por la escases de luz y sonido en su enorme casa. Cruzó su habitación y encendió las luces soltado un leve suspiro.

De momento pensó que debería bajar a comer algo. Cuando comenzó a surcar el largo pasillo del segundo piso el silencio se hizo sepulcral y sintió un leve escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Ladeo la cabeza a ambos lados intentando despejar su mente de las historias que había estado leyendo y le generaban esa sugestión.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja encendió las luces de toda la casa y prendió el televisor para sentirse acompañado con el sonido del noticiero de fondo.

Comenzó a prepararse un emparedado, pero muy atento a todo ruido que se escuchaba. Continuamente esperando a que algo pasara, la intranquilidad había tomado control de su cuerpo. Golpeo su cabeza con la palma de la mano intentado entrar en razón. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan miedoso? Se maldijo por estar leyendo esas cosas, maldijo a su madre por irse, maldijo la casa por ser tan grande y, por si las dudas, también maldijo a Cartman.

Resignado ya de que no iba a estar en paz toda esa noche, decidió llamar a Stan, le daba tanta vergüenza, pero era su mejor amigo, si llamaba al Culón no se lo haría olvidar nunca más en su vida y Kenny seguro que estaba con Butters, últimamente siempre está con él. El judío sonrió al pensar cuando esos dos van a decirles que están juntos.

Con todas estas cosas en mente llegó al teléfono y llamó a Marsh.

- **¿Diga?**- Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-**¿Stan? Soy yo, Kyle.**

-**Hey! Amigo, ¿Qué sucede?**

-**Emm… ¿Qué-Quería saber si quisieras venir a casa a dormir?, se que ya es tarde….pero….bueno…**- No comprendía por qué se ponía tan nervioso.

-**Claro, dame veinte minutos y estaré ahí**- Y sin más, cortó.

Ya más tranquilo, Kyle se recostó sobre el sofá y se comenzó a hacer zapping para pasar el tiempo.

Después de un rato se escuchó el sonar del timbre avisando que Stanley había llegado.

-**Buenas Noches, Señor**- Saludo el Judío satirizando a un mayordomo.

-**Buenas Noches, Caballero**- Le siguió el chiste Marsh acompañado con un leve golpe en el brazo en forma de saludo y entrando a esa casa que tanto conocía.

-**Hey, ¿sucedió algo que me llamaste a estas horas?**- Inquirió el chico del pompón rojo.

-**Nah… Solo estaba aburrido.**- Soltó Kyle acompañado de una risa nerviosa que Stan no notó.- **¿Ya comiste?**

-**Sep, recién había terminado cuando me llamaste… Deberías sentirte privilegiado que con este frío y a esta hora vine sin chistar, ¿Eh?**- Fue un reproche en broma, pero Kyle realmente se sentía feliz de poder contar siempre con él.

-**Tengo el mejor amigo del mundo.**- Le respondió el Judío mientras le apretaba una de sus mejillas riendo.

- **Ya** **ya me dejaras la mejilla como Eric si la sigues tirando Hahaha.**

-**Hahaha Tarado.**- Lo soltó y se dirigió al sillón, todo el miedo absurdo que había sentido previamente se había esfumado.- **¿Jugamos un Guitar Hero?**

-**Nah, me aburrió un poco. ¿Un Mortal Combat?**- Sugirió.

-**Tu mandas~**- Kyle encendió la consola y jugaron hasta muy entrada la noche.

Los ojos de Stan ya estaban cristalinos por el cansancio y el esfuerzo, desde que llegó, entre retos y risas de por medio no se habían levantado del sofá.

-**Oye, Kyle… ¿Vamos a dormir? Ya veo doble…**- Dijo acompañado de un bostezo.

-**¿Eh?..¿Y-Ya?** – La intranquilidad volvió a él, se odio por ponerse tan nervioso, pero aun era de noche y se sentía algo perseguido.

Stan volvió a bostezar – **Sí, ya no puedo más…. Vamos.**- Apagó la consola y llevó a rastras al judío hasta la pieza.

-**Hey, ¿En serio está todo bien? Te noto algo tenso.**

-**Haha Seh…. No es nada**- Aseguró el pelirrojo mientras Stan acomodaba la bolsa de dormir al lado de la cama de Kyle.

Una vez acostados y con las luces apagadas, el pánico de Kyle fue total. Sentía el ruido del viento diez veces más fuerte y en la oscuridad veía cosas. Claro que él sabía que era por la paranoia de esas estúpidas historias. Pero eso no lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo.

Volteo de lado para ver si su amigo dormía y notó que su respiración ya era acompasada, le dio mucha vergüenza lo que iba a hacer pero si seguía así no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche y moriría de un ataque de pánico. Ya parecía Tweek y no había tomado una gota de café.

Toco el hombro de Stan levemente.

-**Hey, ¿estás despierto?**

- **Mmm… ahora sí.** – El moreno bostezo.- **¿Qué sucede?**

-**Y-Yo… Bu-bueno… es que… lo que pasó es que…**- Se puso muy nervioso y Stan entreabrió los ojos para verlo.- **leí… leí unos cuentos de terror… haha… y bueno… eh…**

Marsh sonrió.- **¿Tienes miedo?**

Kyle asintió levemente cubriéndose parte del rostro con las sabanas, se sentía muy avergonzado.

- **¿Quieres que duerma contigo?**

Kyle volvió a asentir.

Stan soltó un suspiro pero mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios cuando se levantó.

- **Hazme lugar**- Kyle se corrió y el moreno se acomodo al lado de su mejor amigo.

- **Eres como un niño, a veces.** – dijo soltando una risita y abrazando al pelirrojo.

**-…Perdón**- Dijo Broflovski aferrándose a él y entre cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-**Eres un niño adorable y yo que te consiento.**

-**Te encanta consentirme**.

Stan no lo negó. Rió entrecerrando los ojos y atrayéndolo más hacia él. – **Ahora duerme… es tarde**.

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kyle cayó rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.

**FIN.**


End file.
